Scrooge McDuck (2017)
Summary Scrooge McDuck is the main protagonist featured in the 2017 reboot of Ducktales. He of course is the richest duck in the world, and a well experianced and skilled adventurer, obtaining abnormal but impressive relics over his lifetime, such as goodies & loot, weapons, anomalies, and much, much more. Times for Scrooge, however, are rather dull and depressing even in some cases. In present days, he mostly just leads and manufactures a world-wide econimic empire, as adventures seem to not appeal him as much as they did. Because of this, he's been called an old "has been" by others, and rather underestimated as well. However, when Scrooge was then greeted by his nephews, (Which stated, by Mrs Beakley, that he hasn't seen in 10 years) things went the other route in his life. Once in and out of his manor, the nephews, along with Webby Vanderquack cause trouble, however, they even help out Scrooge in an adventurous format by slaying the gold hunting dragon. Scrooge would realize their wild, but adventurous lifestyle. Because of this, he decides to take them to find The Jewel of Atlantis. This gives the nephews and webby their excitement to adventure with the world's most richest and adventurous duck, and letting Scrooge reobtain his adventurous and brave lifestyle. All of this leads off to plenty of more life time adventures, as Scrooge and his nephews are bound to journey to wherever they please, and with one big grasp of them solving mysteries, and rewriting history. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Scrooge McDuck (2017) Origin: Ducktales reboot Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 60-80's Classification: Duck, Trillionare Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Toon Force via the likes of swimming in golden coins, Time Travel, possible Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Capable of successfully doing this. Seemed to have defeated a rock giant with his own fists) Speed: At least Peak human, possibly Superhuman (Shown to be running at equal speeds with a mummy-like monster), with Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Faster than the eye) reactions (He was able to react quick enough to shield his face with plate against speeding darts from a dart gun) Lifting Strength: Above average human (Seen holding The Jewel of Atlantis, most jewels this size tend to be rather heavy) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level, likely Small Building level or much higher (Took repeated blows from building to building while still staying strong, and recovered almost immediately afterwards, survived a fall onto an airplane from a high distance) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, likely higher with weaponry Standard Equipment: Cane, his hat, sword, umbrella, pickaxe, rifle, atmospheric diving suit, time machine, excalibur sword, Medusa gauntlet Intelligence: Very high. Succeeded in becoming the richest duck in the world. Well experianced in adventuring. Made a well manufactured map which lead a safe route to Atlantis. Runs an astonishing multi-trillion dollar business. Weaknesses: Short-tempered Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Protagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 9